


Dusty Nest

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Slight Sadism and Masochism, Sub Dust, Teasing, breakdowns, slight dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Dust makes a new friend that makes him feel safe and happy if a little nervous at times. Things happen and he's suddenly integrated into the lives of the other skeletons that hate him.





	Dusty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I had this idea. It turned into this. I am a sucker for rarepairs. I hope you guys enjoy!

Every time he introduced himself to one of his alternates, Dust always got one of two reactions. It was always, _always_ , either disgust or pity. He didn’t know which he hated more. Now that they lived on the surface, he and the other “problematic” versions were quickly shunted away into the guest house, away from where their “kinder” versions.

What angered him the most was that none of the other skeletons ever visited them. They didn’t come to see or even get to know him, Blood or even Lust. Not to mention that they were barred from visiting the main house except for meetings…

Deciding not to make things worse for them and especially Sugar, Dust pushed away his anger and frustration. He understood their misgivings to a degree. Some of the Sanses were protecting their brothers. But, it wasn’t an excuse. It still hurt them all that the others never bothered to understand why Dust had the LV he did (not that it would help his case) or the reason why Blood had the scars he did. They just took them at face value and banned them from social gatherings with their own kind.

It… hurt. It hurt a lot.

Paps had cried. It took a lot of convincing from him for Dust not to go kill them all. Even in this state, Paps still wanted to be popular, to have friends… to be loved by all.

Dust did all he could. He took his mind off the hurt by reading to Paps again. He made friends with Blood and the sweet, pure being called Sugar. (Lust was still wary of them all, but they did their best to be welcoming. They all had to stick together after all.) He went on outings with them, slowly getting used to being on the surface for good. Dust was still getting used to being around humans.

It was a struggle. Humans weren’t always nice to them. They all had their own hang-ups they needed to work through as well. Blood couldn’t bring himself to eat around humans at all, and he never ate at Grillby’s again. He would go to chat, but he never ate anything. Sugar couldn’t make a pasta dish again. He couldn’t stans the smell of one either without having a panic attack and crying from shame. It was clear Lust was uncomfortable with casual touching. He avoided it like the plague, so the other three adjusted to it. They didn’t ask about it and didn’t pry.

Dust couldn’t be around children. He would have an… episode every time he accidentally watched a child killer movie trailer on TV. (Why were humans so fascinated with child serial murderers?) After the first few incidents, they gave up and decided to get Netflix. It was cheaper than repairing the house again. Other than the episodes, he couldn’t stand being around kids that were a happy at all. Their giggling haunted him, _plagued_ him. He would teleport away, hiding in the nearest spot, every single time he heard one close by.

Which came to his current situation. He was hiding, in a tree no less, desperate to get away from the screaming kids. This park was supposed to have a child ban. It was supposed to be a sanctuary for people with anxiety and other mental issues. Apparently, no one cared for the rules and brought their snotty kids anyway.

He’d been teleporting for thirty minutes, trying to just get some peace. Well, the kids had seen him teleport and decided to make a game of fine-the-skeleton. He didn’t want to leave the park because the fresh air was nice and Paps loved he view. So, he was stuck dodging the brats until Paps was ready to go. They were getting on his last nerve when Paps came back into his view from floating around the tree top.

“Let’s go,” he said shortly, throwing Dust for a loop.

“wha? i thought ya wanted to stay to see the sunset,” Dust asked, a little concerned.

“I changed my mind. I want to go,” he replied. “Besides, we can see the sunset at the house.”

Dust narrowed his eye sockets in suspicion. “okaaay?”

Paps bumped his head against Dust’s, pushy and affectionate as always. His hands came to the sides of his face and caressed his cheekbones. Dust melted into the touch. He missed this… Dust pressed a chaste kiss to Paps teeth, feeling just as much love as he projected.

When Paps pulled away, Dust bit back a whine. “If we get home sooner, then we can go to bed early. That sound fine?”

Dust nodded mutely, a stupid happy smile on his face. That smile was wiped away a second later when he heard a happy squeal. Looking down, he saw a little girl staring up at him happily, like she had stars in her eyes. Dust cringed. He teleported away as soon as he could.

When he landed, it was just a few feet from the park gate. He tried to teleport again, but it failed. His magic was drained rather uncomfortably, meaning he couldn’t teleport unless he _really_ needed to. Considering the sheer amount of magic he possessed, it was quite a feat to run out He should exercise more like Paps kept telling him to.

“looks like we’re walkin’ bro,” Sans huffed with a groan. “Hopefully no humans wanna take picure with us this time.”

“Let’s hope. Just hurry, please. I want to be away from here as quickly as possible.”

“jeez, bro, what’s up with you? you’re acting real weird today,” he asked.

“Nothing is up, brother. I just really want to go home and see Sugar,” Paps said, tyring to be dismissive. The light red blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

Dust stared at him for a second before laughing a genuine laugh. “aw, do you have a little crush, Paps?” he teased, poking at Paps cheek.

“Stop that! I do not have a crush on Sugar! He is a very sweet friend… who happens to be able to see me…” Dust smiled. His brother was happy to have at least one friend, so that made him happy. He continued to walk out the park, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was continuously chatting with Paps while other probably gave him weird looks.

“Papy’s got a crush! Papy’s got a crush!” Dust teased further, beginning to cross the street.

“SANS, STOP!” came the dual sounds of what seemed like his brother and someone else.

He stopped to turn around when he was yanked backwards by his hoodie. He heard tires screeching and saw the wall of a bus zoom by honking loudly just inches away from his face. Momentary panic and adrenaline flashed through him as quickly as it came, leaving him instantly exhausted and weary. He slumped to the ground as all the energy left his body. Paps floated around his head, fussing as Dust tried to get regain some sort of strength left.

Wait. No. Stop. What was happening? Someone was picking him up?! Wait. No, stop! Those hands can’t feel familiar to him. Dust was internally panicking as he was turned around to face the person who saved him.

His eyes landed on Papyrus, knocking the breath straight out of him. It was a Papyrus. Not just a floating head. Flashes of his life in the underground flashed through his head, but he pushed them away even when bittersweet memories of his brother filled his head.

“SANS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT OR WORSE! AND… OH…” The Papyrus in front of him stopped, all agitation gone from his features. Shock, concern, and worry filled them instead. “Are… are you okay?”

Dust had no idea what he was talking about. He was perfectly alright. He didn’t say anything, actually, it felt like his throat closed. His vision was getting cloudy. Shit, he was about to have an episode, or he was about to pass out; he didn’t know which. He was gently sent down on his feet. When he couldn’t stand up properly, he was gently set on the ground.

The Papyrus in front of him knelt down in front of him as Dust tried to fight off whatever was happening. He dug his fingers into his temples painfully to try and keep his focus. All the while the Papyrus in front of him reached out and touched his cheek. Dust clenched his teeth hard at the feeling.

“Brother, please say something,” Paps insisted, the voice having shifted to be beside his skull.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright,” the other Papyrus insisted. Two thumbs ran over his cheekbones, wiping away something. Dust didn’t know. They couldn’t be tears. He stopped feeling sad a long time ago. “It’s alright. I got you. Everything is going to be fine,” he continued, and it just seemed to make the cloudiness worse. He ducked his head down and pulled his hood tighter over his skull, not wanting to see the other skeleton who was just... just being so… so _nice_ to him. A shaking started in his chest. He wasn’t breathing. God, why did he do that?

Taking a big breath of air made him dizzy and he was sure it sounded like a shuddering gasp. When it came out, it sounded worse. His body was shaking. He might have been panicking now. He needed to stop. It was too open out here. He needed privacy. Those two hands moved from his face to his skull and pulled him forward into a bony chest.

Two arms moved to pick him up gently, and Dust had no choice but to cling to him. There was a sense of privacy now as he let out a shuddering sob. Stars, it sounded pathetic. But being in this Papyrus’s embrace made him feel so safe, that no one could get him.

He wished he could just teleport out of there, but his body was rejecting the use of any magic. He was stuck being carried by that Papyrus to wherever he was taking him. So, for now he resigned himself to burying his face in this Papyrus’s chest and letting out whatever had gotten a hold of him. The hand that rested on his back, patted him lightly while both Paps and the Papyrus whispered reassuring words to him.

When the crying stopped, the small hiccups started. He hated them more than anything because they always hurt worse than the crying. His head hurt from the crying. He felt like shit, but Paps was stroking his skull, soothing it in a way. Paps pressed a couple of skeleton kisses to his head before pulling away. His presence was still there. He could feel him, even if he couldn’t see him.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus had been on his normal patrol of the park. He scolded many parents for bringing their children to the park when the rules clearly stated that this park was for special needs _adults_. Of course, half of them didn’t give a shit and actually used foul language to express their dislike of the rules and his enforcement of them. He pointed them to a child-friendly park only to have several people try to assault him. He hated to admit that he had to call back-up. The mob had begun wondering if he could survive with his bones separated from his body…

 It was ugly. He called for help. He managed to fend them off while the children entertained themselves by running from tree to tree. While the other _human_ officers dealt with the parents, he gently explained to the children that they couldn’t be at that park and that their parents had made a small mistake. They were much more understanding, saying that their game was over anyway.

Papyrus sighed for likely not the last time that day. He knew his job was going to be difficult, but he hadn’t thought it would be _this_ difficult. Why were humans so… illogical? Did they not have common sense? He was briefly taken back to the underground where the human flirted with literally everyone and decided not to think about it.

He was sitting down on the bench, filling out the incident report. He was just finishing it up when he caught a glimpse of a familiar hoodie. He felt a little irked. He shot up, shoved the report in his supervisor’s hands with a quick, “Please excuse me.”

He was going to march his way over when he noticed Toriel and Frisk passing by. He waved in greeting quickly before passing them. Had they also been in the park? That was something to ask later. He needed to catch that spying, meddling brother of his.

The curious thing about following Sans, what short way it was, was the looks that the other humans were giving him. Then he heard it. Was Sans talking on the phone? No. It didn’t look like it. He heard a bit of laughter and even his own name and felt very irritated. If Sans had been spying on him _again_ he was going to –

That train of thought stopped immediately when he watched Sans start to step into the street.

“SANS, STOP!”

With little to no effort, he sprinted to Sans, snatched his hoodie and pulled him back. He watched with abject fear as Sans’s face was millimeters away from meeting the metal of the bus. Sans’s knees visibly buckled. Papyrus caught him, picked him up, turned him around to face him and fought the urge to shake him.

“SANS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT OR WORSE! AND… OH…” Papyrus stopped his scolding instantly. This wasn’t his Sans. His eye lights told him as much. Both were burning red, even if one of them had a blue ring in them. This was _not_ his Sans. All agitation left him as he began to really fret over the other, seeing his eyes building with tears. Shock was written all over this Sans’s features. Then the tears began to slide. “Are… are you okay?”

And that was how Papyrus ended up with a weeping skeleton in his arms. Not only that, he actually ended up taking the poor skeleton home with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Not an hour later, Dust found himself very tired and being set on a very soft couch. He sunk into the cushions easily while this Papyrus wrapped him up in a blanket. He didn’t have the energy to respond when the taller skeleton told him to stay put. Dust curled up against the arm of the couch, hugging the blanket close. Paps curled around his shoulders, hands idly petting his skull and back. He found himself mourning the loss of the other Papyrus’s warmth.

It wasn’t long before he heard sounds in the kitchen. Nostalgia hit him like a sledgehammer when he smelled spaghetti and garlic bread. Papyrus came back with a small smile. He held a cut of steaming tea in his hands. Dust wasn’t particularly picky about what he drank or ate anymore, so he took the cup gratefully.

Papyrus went back to cooking dinner while Dust watched with tired eyes. The attack or meltdown or whatever he had earlier had drained him to the point that he couldn’t really feel much. He was sort of numb to things around him. He didn’t react much at all when someone came running down the stairs with excitement.

“MWEH HEH HEH! IS THAT DINNER I SMELL? PAPYRUS, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE COOKING! I WOULD HAVE HELPED!” said a very excited skeleton. He looked to be that UnderSwap Sans that Dust had heard about. He was a little too loud for Dust’s liking, but he had no energy to bring it up.

“Lower you voice, please,” Papyrus said, then pointing over to Dust. “We have a guest!”

“OH? Oh! Ok!” Blue said, turning to look at Dust. “Oh, hello! You must be a new Sans!”

“Uh uh. Blue, don’t. He’s very shaken right now. He was almost hit by a bus today and he is very upset,” Papyrus said softly. “We’ll save that talk for another time, alright? Why don’t you go put on a movie? Make it one that our brothers would like. He seems to be similar to my own brother.”

It not long after that Dust found himself watching some sci-fi movie. He wasn’t really paying attention to what it was. He was more focused on Papyrus in the kitchen and Blue talking about this or that. As time went on, more and more skeletons filled the room. Edge was next to stop by, helping by making a pitcher of sweet tea and lemonade for everyone. He was cautious around Dust. It was clear that Edge could sense Dust’s LV.

He shrunk under the scrutinizing gaze, especially when Edge began to talk to Papyrus in hushed whispers. Papyrus made it very clear that he wasn’t going to continue that.

“I don’t care about his LV, as you should know,” Papyrus hissed, walking out the kitchen with three plates in hand. He handed one off to Blue and then Dust. He let the third sit on the table. “I care more about he fact that Dust here was nearly hit by a bus. Besides, once he’s calmed down enough, he is free to leave, _as he should be_.” Papyrus was hissing through his teeth at the end.

Dust ducked his head down to stare intently at the food. He noticed that there was no garlic bread, but he wasn’t going to ask for any. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Blue seemed to notice and happily got up.

“How many pieces would you like, other me?” Blue asked happily. Dust raised two fingers, not trusting his voice. He honestly didn’t know what he expected. He knew he had been banned from seeing these ‘Papyrus’ versions, but he didn’t think they would be so… He didn’t even know the word. He honestly expected to be feared the minute the other saw his eyes or even kicked out the house or a fight to break out.

These skeletons were… really nice to him. He felt another tear slip down his cheek as he ate. The meal was made with love and concern and it felt like _home_.

He felt the sofa dip next to him and flinched a little. He looked over and saw Edge had taken a seat next to him. He looked at the other quizzically. Edge huffed and looked away.

“So, you got a name or what?” Edge asked. Dust was a little taken aback, considering this skeleton had just tried to sabotage any trust Dust had built with Papyrus.

“Um…. D-Dust,” he said with no small amount of hesitance. He was sure the others would throw him out now that he’d told them his name. _Surely their brothers were smart enough to at least warn them of how dangerous I am._

“Where’d you come from?”

_apparently not…_

“uh… what?”

“Where. Did. You. Come. From?” Edge bit out.

“dusttale universe?”

“He means to ask where you live on the surface, Dust,” Papyrus chimed in helpfully, making several more plates.

“oh… if this is the Skeleton Mansion, then i live in the guest house with Sugar,” Dust said. He didn’t bother to name Blood off since Sugar makes a point to not try to talk about them behind their backs, even if it is only good things. Sugar was a sweet soul.

“I didn’t know Sugar had others living with him,” Blue said. “He was so insistent on us not visiting.”

“He and our brothers,” Edge added.

The sound of glass breaking in the kitchen was loud enough to silence the whole house. Dust flinched and jerked his head to the noise, even as Paps soothed him. Papyrus was standing there with a somewhat strained smile.

“Well, then… That’s… interesting. I suppose I will have to speak to my brother on the matter later. As for you, Dusty. You may come over anytime you like. Don’t be afraid to bring Sugar or his brother or anyone else that’s in the guesthouse, alright?” Papyrus’s smile was very unsettling, and it didn’t help that Paps was snickering in his earhole.

Papyrus promptly sent him off with a container of garlic bread and some cinnabunnies with the order to share with Sugar and everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust learned three things within the next several weeks he knew Papyrus.

One: When Papyrus tells you that you can do something, he _expects_ you to do it as soon as possible.

Two: If you didn’t not do these things, you would see Papyrus’s bad side.

Three: Papyrus’s bad side both terrified and excited him.

In other words, Papyrus didn’t take shit. He didn’t take shit from anyone and that included his own brother. That conversation was very interesting to hear… all the way in the guest house when he was pretty sure they were on the other side of the house. He promptly avoided the house that day, as he did most days.

Blue came to visit with tacos and queso which made everyone ecstatic. On top of that, he took a very big interest in Lust. It was adorable to watch because he was so nervous and fidgety. Lust clearly saw it as something else entirely from what it was. He thought the poor little berry was terrified of Blood. When Dusty escorted Blue back to the house, he got very, _very_ angry looks from Stretch.

He avoided the house again the next day… and the next…

After three days, Papyrus clearly got fed up with it and stormed over to the guest house. He picked Dust up by his scruff and hauled him all the way back to the house. Now, it wouldn’t have been so bad if Papyrus had been in a good mood…

Once there, he was planted on the couch in a pillow pile while Papyrus went about the kitchen. He watched once again with a cup of tea as Papyrus made food and put on a movie. This time it was one that he liked. Once the food was done, Papyrus glanced back at Dust for a minute before going back into the kitchen. He brought out three plates of pasta and sat down on the couch next to dust. He set one plate on the table and offered the last one to Dust.

While they sat there and ate, it was very tense. As Papyrus relaxed, though, Dust calmed down. Soon after Dust was curled up in Papyrus’s side while Paps purred in his lap. He didn’t recall it, but he eventually fell asleep on the tall skeleton.

This became routine for them. Seeing each other every few days turned into every other day and into every day after that. Dust enjoyed the other’s company… aaand he really liked seeing Classic get jumpy when Paps decided to mess with him while invisible.

They never really talked much during these times. It was a comfortable silence. Although he knew every time Papyrus was tense or upset about something. He wouldn’t ask what was wrong. He would just push himself closer to the taller skeleton to show he was there to support him. All of it was nice… Dust was actually happy.

Then one day, their silence broke.

“Dusty?” Papyrus asked. Dust had been on the verge of falling asleep and jerked back awake.

“hm? yeah?”

“Does your brother not like my cooking?”

“wha? no, it’s not that – wait. you can see him?!” Dust replied, going from sleepy to wide awake almost instantly.

“Yes, I can. Can the other’s not? I assumed that he was the reason my brother banished you from the main house,” Papyrus said, tilting his head in that adorably curious way.

“what? okay. yes, that is one of the reasons Classic hates me. it’s not the only reason, but it’s one of them. and i think i should leave Paps to explain why he doesn’t eat your food,” Dust said, trying to take in the new information and somewhat failing. Paps lifted himself from Dust’s lap very quickly. Before anyone could stop him, he hugged Papyrus tightly.

“Nyoo hooo, no!!! I could never hate your food as it was made by the Great Papyrus!” he said, nearly weeping. “I am so sorry I ever gave you that impression, but as you can tell, no one else other than Sugar can see me when I don’t want to be seen.”

“Oh! Oh. You do not want to be seen? I am very sorry about that! Should I look away?” Dust stuffed down the urge to hug the precious bean himself.

“No, no, no! It is okay. I merely hide so as to not scare others. For you see, I am a specter, a ghost. I tend to unsettle the others, so I do not show myself.”

Papyrus stared down at Paps for a solid minute, before smiling with a knowing look. “Oh? I see now. You also use your invisibility to mess with others as well. It explains why my brother has been so jumpy and doesn’t seem to acknowledge you.” Paps shied away a little, a full flush hitting his cheekbones.

“It has been… a very long time since I have been able to mess with him like that. So yes, I am guilty,” Paps admitted. “As for not eating your food, I am afraid I cannot. Being a specter, I cannot eat foods for regular monsters. I can eat ghost sandwiches and the like, but not other foods.”

“I see then,” Papyrus said. “I will just have to learn how to make such foods for you!”

That started the daily conversations. He and Papyrus would talk about their days. Papyrus talked more than Dust did. He would vent about his frustrations before they started their movie. Dust would tell him about the new things he did and the little progress he was making towards his recovery. That led to Dust explaining his issues and that of the other’s he lived with. Papyrus started to learn recipes other than pasta after that.

It was all going so smoothly. Too smoothly. There were bound to be some bumps. Classic and Papyrus still fought on some issues. One issue. Dust. Classic really hated Dust. He aired all of Dust’s dirty laundry in front of Papyrus and was still pissed when Papyrus accepted it all.

What finally got him to shut up was during an altercation. Sans had noticed Dust coming over, of his own volition this time. Dust had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and faced Sans’s ire. Dust really did see Sans as a threat. He had enough LV to defend himself to the end of days. But, he hadn’t expected a full-frontal attack. He froze. Papyrus had to tackle him to the floor to get him out of the way in time.

The argument ended shortly after that. Dust was shaking with guilt and shame. He nearly got Papyrus killed, all because he was being greedy. Papyrus hushed those worries away while he curled up with Dust in Dust’s bed. It took a long time for Dust to calm down. He began to really enjoy Papyrus’s embrace. The warmth of it and the way he just seemed to encase all of Dust. The heavy weight of Papyrus made him feel safe…

He found himself feeling so safe in Papyrus’s arms.

That should have been his first warning.

The second was the clinginess he felt. He didn’t want to be alone. He needed to be touching someone at all times. Whether it was Sugar’s hand, Paps’s hand, or sidled up to Papyrus, Dust _needed_ physical contact. When he was left alone, he got jittery and restless. He could only have so much energy to rearrange his room. If he was left alone in the house, he would steal the couch pillows and blankets from the cupboard to furnish his bed.

Once he had wallowed all over his bed, scenting it, did it hit him. He was nesting.

He ripped himself away from his bed as soon as he realized it. He stared in horror at himself and his room. He ran a shaky hand over his skull.

He was _nesting_.

“Finally realized it, did you?” Paps asked.

“shut up.” It was the only thing he could reply with. His brain was stalling due to the shock. Paps let out what sounded like a loud, pleased growl as he curled around Dust’s shoulders.

“You won’t be able to hide it from him. He’s going to worry,” Paps purred. Fingers came up and pinched at Dust’s neck. Dust’s knees fell weak, making him nearly collapse. A sharp jolt of _need_ went through his body. Dust whined loudly.

“wh-who? what…?” Dust couldn’t think. Paps rubbed his fingers against the base of his skull, over the stark white scars left there from teeth.

“Papyrus, of course,” Paps chuckled. “I won’t stop him either. I can smell it from here. He’s going into a dominant heat. Can you smell it, brother?” A dull thud resounded through the house. Dust’s knees had given out. His hands clutching at the edge of his nest. He was panting, trying to breathe. “Can you smell it? It’s nice. Spicy. His brother smells crisp. I’m sure you can smell him too.”

Stars, Paps was right. He could smell the sharp spices from here. And below that was a tantalizing coolness, like the first breaths of snow. A hand grazed over his pelvis, touching his labia so softly Dust wasn’t so sure it wasn’t a light breeze that grazed him. He shivered and shuddered. Paps was speeding up his heat. He was pushing him to go into it sooner. For what reason, he didn’t know. He couldn’t think further than the heat pooling in his soul, draining the energy out of him.

“Papy… Papy, please…” Dust whined as Paps kept teasing him.

“Get in your nest, Sans.”

Paps pulled away from him completely and watched as Dust struggled to comply. His knees were shaky and didn’t work properly. Paps helped by pushing him down into the nest, guiding him onto his back. Dust laid back, pliant and willing to go along with anything at this point. Paps pulled off his shorts and helped push the jacket off his shoulders. His shirt was pushed up to reveal his ribs, fingers ghosting over them one by one.

“Make something for me?” Paps asked, head dipping in between his femurs. It took no effort to form something, anything. His heat had the most control of his magic, so it chose to form into a set of puffy, purple lips. “Oh, Sans… It’s been so long since you’ve been so _submissive_. I missed it.”

Dust wasn’t given the option to reply as Paps dove between his femurs. His long, sinuous tongue delved between his labia in a firm lick from his hole to his clit. Paps’s hands tugged a little at his ribs and clawed at his hip. The pain mixed with the pleasure in a dizzying combination. Dust could only sit back and take what he could as Paps managed to steal moans from him.

His pheromones permeated the room and were likely leaking into the rest of the house. Dust could almost smell it if it weren’t for that spicy scent of Papyrus’s that kept invading his skull. It was enticing and rich. He couldn’t get enough of it. His body pulsed strongly in need, his soul humming. Dust was certain he was a wreck. Paps had succeeded in forcing his heat to rear its head.

When he felt that tongue delve inside, Dust bucked into it. Paps had always been good with his mouth and years of practice made him a master at teasing and oral in general. His hips were pinned to his nest a second later. Paps took his time in taking Dust apart, and he was enjoying it. He moaned whorishly as two fingers began to work in him. They were doing such amazing things, stretching, pressing, driving in deeper than he’s felt in so long – Star, he needed this! He needed more.

“Papy, more… please, I need it! need so much more…” Dust pleaded, knowing full well that he wouldn’t get what he wanted. Paps couldn’t truly fuck him, not in that satisfying way where bone met bone in nearly painful fucking. The most Paps could do was manipulate his magic into a detachable toy. While fun on most occasions, it wasn’t anywhere close to what he needed now.

“Patience, brother. That used to be your soul trait,” Paps replied, pressing a thumb to Dust’s clit. Dust spasmed, his body tensing and jerking in orgasm to was in no way fulfilling. “That’s it, brother… Cum for me. Can you do it once more? I need you nice and wet…”

Dust whined loudly, clutching at his nest. He was so aroused it was beginning to hurt. He needed more. He met Paps’s movements as best he could. It would be so much better if he were on his front, if he had his knees spread wide and his sex on display, if he had the weight of someone draped across his back and biting his neck, if he were forced to submit.

Paps was always so attentive. It was likely he knew what was going through Dust’s mind. He came up, nuzzling Dust’s neck, before biting into his mating mark again. Dust let out a garbled scream as he was brought to his second orgasm. It was no more satisfying than the last.

He fell against his nest, panting. His clothes felt stifling, but he had no will to move. Thankfully, Paps was there to help divest him of his clothes entirely. He squirmed a little, feeling how his own slick was sliding down to his coccyx. He felt dizzy, wanting nothing more than to just press his face into the covers and let anyone take him. Would they be okay with it if he slept? A monster lost in rut really wouldn’t care either way unless they were going through a light rut.

Paps pet him as he got settled into the blankets, pressing kisses to his skull and face. Dust felt so tired. He couldn’t hold his eyes open anymore. He snuggled into a stray pillow and shimmied around, trying to get comfortable. The itch was still humming in the background, making it impossible to truly get comfortable. He gave up when his eyes got too heavy to keep open.

“love you, pappy,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“I love you, too, Sans. Sleep well,” he said, pressing one last kiss to his skull.

 

* * *

 

 

Dust was sweating. He’d kicked off his blanket a while ago, but it didn’t help. The air felt stifling and humid. The itch had returned worse than before. He was too tired to care though. He fell back asleep in no time.

It felt like hours later before he felt Paps’s hands back on him. He was laying on his front when he felt those hands caress his femurs from behind. The scent of spices wafted past his nose again, making him shiver and whine. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t ask Papyrus to help him. He couldn’t do that to Papyrus or Classic. But, he wanted to so very badly. He ached for it.

That spicy scent was stronger with musky undertones. Heat curled around his spine and to his cunt. He let out a loud, whining sigh as those hands caressed his scapulae and his ribs. Wait. Too many hands were touching him. Two sets were caressing, rubbing, and touching. Too many, too much!

“Papy?” he asked, turning to look behind him, somewhat panicked.

“Shh, Sans,” his brother cooed. Dust’s eyes widened as he felt the bed dip. That smell grew stronger, overpowering. He felt weak. His brother was pulling away from him. The last touch was a kiss to his skull. “Take good care of him, Papyrus.”

“The same to you,” Papyrus replied with just as much seriousness. Dust’s sockets widened further, a loud whine falling from his teeth. He could feel his brother leave the room, leaving the guest house entirely. He was left with Papyrus and his hands roving over him. “Dusty?” Dust whimpered a little in response. “Dusty, I need to know if you want this.”

What did he mean? Of course, he wanted this. He pushed back against Papyrus’s hands to get his point across. It did… to a point. Papyrus leaned over him, pressing half his weight into his body. He could feel Papyrus’s agitated magic. It was thrumming in his bones, barely controlled.

“No, Dusty,” Papyrus hissed. His hands snatched Dust’s hips in a bruising grip and pinned them to the bed. “I need you to say it. I need to hear it, Dusty.” Papyrus breathed against his skull, his phalanges doing sinful things to his ribs. Dust felt his voice completely escape him. Stars, he couldn’t think. His skull felt like it was filled with cotton. His body burned for more attention. He struggled against Papyrus’s grip, reaching around to shove against Papyrus. Papyrus let up almost hesitantly.

Dust wormed his way onto his back again. Reaching up, he pulled Papyrus back down into a searing kiss. Papyrus melted into him, returning it with just a much enthusiasm. Their teeth parted, and tongues met. Papyrus dominated the kiss easily, stealing Dust’s breath away. When they pulled apart, Dust continued to give Papyrus kisses along his mandible and neck.

“please!” Dust gasped. “please. i want this. i want you.”

“Fucking stars,” Papyrus hissed, pulling Dust in for another kiss. It turned into a blur of hands and desperate touching. Dust couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Papyrus was the same and yet so different from what his Paps used to be. There were nicks here and there from years of training and sparring. He had a clean scar on his neck that Dust attacked with teeth and tongue. Papyrus’s magic formed right against Dust’s.

And fuck was Papyrus big. The feel of it through his pants was enough to make Dust go crazy. He clawed at Papyrus’s clothes. They were too hot, too stifling. The needed to _go_. He was faintly away of the fabric tearing in his hands. Papyrus didn’t seem to mind. He let out a breathy laugh before attacking Dust’s mouth again. Without breaking the kiss, he tore off what remained of his shirt and fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

“You’re so pretty,” Papyrus moaned next to his skull. Dust shuddered, moaning as his cunt clenched down on nothing. “So, so pretty…” Papyrus’s hands managed to get rid of his belt and set it aside on Dust’s neck. He shoved his pants down to free his cock. Dust found the color so appealing. He reached down and wrapped a hand around it, earning a growling moan from Papyrus. Papyrus thrust into Dust’s hand a couple of times, slowly, savoring it.

His own fingers moved from Dust’s ribs to spine. Dust jerked as diligent fingers wrapped around it and stroked. His vision grew hazy. He felt dizzy. His magic burned to be touched. Then those fingers dipped between the vertebrae, digging in to the sensitive magic. It hurt! Stars, it hurt! It mixed a mingled with his pleasure. He was close. Fuck, he was close already.

“Papyrus… Pap… please,” Dust whined, not daring to move. One wrong move and he would dust. Papyrus was so gentle, so careful. He wouldn’t let that happen. “more!”

Papyrus removed his touch instantly, switching his attention to his iliac crests. His teeth bit down onto Dust’s false ribs while Papyrus clawed at his hips and sacrum. Red welled up and a coppery smell began to mingle with their heat scents. The heat in him boiled over. His walls clenched down on nothing as his body spasmed.

Papyrus pinned him down, making sure he didn’t hurt himself. Once Dust fell limp against the sheets, he moved his ministrations lower. He bypassed Dust’s sopping folds to bite at his inner femurs. It had Dust tensing, heat building again.

“please… please, Papy, please,” Dust begged. “need you. need you!” Papyrus rumbled lowly, pleased.

Crawling up Dust’s body, he said, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love.” He laid down on Dusts, lining them up. Dust wrapped his legs around Papyrus’s back. He pulled Papyrus down for another kiss. Papyrus swallowed all of Dust’s screams as he thrust inside halfway. A few tears slipped from his sockets from the relief. Papyrus was _big_. He was filling him so much and he wasn’t done.

“Relax, Dusty. I have you. Just relax,” Papyrus cooed. Dust forced himself to relax. It was a difficult task to do. Papyrus was filling him up so well. He didn’t want to let go. It felt like an eternity before Papyrus was able to move. The movement of his cock rubbing against his walls send delicious heat into his soul. The pace was slow at first, letting him adjust. It didn’t stay slow at all. As soon as Papyrus was able to glide smoothly in and out, he started a pace that left Dust screaming for more Pounding away and abusing Dust’s pussy, Papyrus snarled. He bit, licked, sucked, scratched, and bruised every bone he could reach.

Dust was in heaven.

The thrusts drawing shout after shout from him made him dizzy. His head couldn’t process everything that was happening. All he knew was that a tight coil of heat was building in his soul and getting tighter by the second. He clawed at Papyrus’s scapulae, his eyelights rolling back in his skill. Yes. There. Right there! More he needed more. Don’t stop!

Papyrus abruptly pulled out, leaving him feeling horribly empty. His walls ached, missing the pleasure he was getting. He let out a loud whining protest, spreading his legs wide and inviting. No coherent words came out of his mouth, just nonsensical pleas. Papyrus flipped him onto his side and pulled one leg up over his shoulder.

Dust didn’t think he was that flexible for this position, but he didn’t have the capacity to question it when Papyrus started plowing him into his nest again. He clawed at the blankets and bedsheets, absolutely squealing in ecstasy. That cock was reaching deeper, so much deeper. He felt it bottom out in him, stretching his walls in a painfully good way.

It was so much. It was everything he needed. That tight coil in his soul snapped suddenly. He let out a scream that broke towards the end. His soul gushed and his cunt spasmed and constricted. Papyrus growled out curses and sweet, sweet praises. It was like a dam had broken. Dust’s ribcage was covered in silvery fluid while he was sure his pelvis was soaked in violet hues. He felt Papyrus stiffen and push inside until he couldn’t anymore. He rolled his hips as Dust felt a hot gush of cum coat his insides. He shuddered at the feeling, weakly clenching down on Papyrus.

Papyrus quickly situated them around to be comfortable, not once pulling out of Dust as he did. Dust cuddled up to his chest, craving the touch, the safety, the protective aura that radiated off Papyrus is spades.

Neither of them was done, not by a long shot. They were still gently moving against each other, even while Dust was dozing off.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up several times to Papyrus fucking him. Classic wasn’t kidding. Papyrus didn’t seem to sleep at all. He just kept going. Their sweat mingled with each touch. Dust could taste the pheromones in the air. One time he woke up to Papyrus’s head between his legs. Stars, he was almost on par with Paps with that tongue.

The last time he woke up, he was cold. He threw a blanket over him before realizing his mistake. He felt cold and crusty and the bed felt awful. He wanted a bath. He was just about to get up when the memories and the fatigue hit him. He flushed brightly, looking around only to have an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close to a warm body.

It was Papyrus, barely awake but awake nonetheless. He cuddled Dust close to him without a word. Dust tired to push back, feeling the shame creep up on him. He should have had more control. He should have locked the door. Papyrus had a mate. He didn’t want to step on Classic’s toes.

Papyrus was having none of this. As soon as he realized Dust was freaking out, he sat up and pulled Dust into his arms. With a grumbled something, he carried Dust to the bathroom to shower. Dust couldn’t stop blushing as he was thoroughly cleaned and taken care of. He… He also realized he needed the help. He couldn’t walk. He could tell Papyrus was taking immense pride in that fact.

Once clean and somewhat dressed – Papyrus had no clothes in his house, all he was wearing was his discarded pants – Papyrus carried Dust to the main house. Inside, they found a group of very grumpy and sleepy skeletons. Blue and Stretch were falling asleep at the counter. Edge was cooking, Red was sitting on the couch with Razz in his lap. Slim was sprawled across the floor, sleeping. Paps was curled around Classic’s shoulders like a cat.

Papyrus muttered soft greetings to them, setting Dust on the couch next to Classic. Classic was probably the most content he could be. He was on top of a mound of pillows and blankets, dazed and flushed a little. He looked to still be in the tail end of his heat. He looked at Dust for a moment, contemplating. He reached over and pulled Dust up onto the mound of pillows with him for some very awkward cuddling.

As Edge and Papyrus made breakfast in the quiet room, Classic propped his head on Dust’s chest. Dust’s anxiety skyrocketed despite Classic’s goofy grin.

“ya know, i didn’t think you had a bro,” Classic began. “but, i’ll be damned if he isn’t the most cunninglinguist i’ve ever met.”

In a quiet room full of sleepy skeletons, it took a minute for the words to sink in. The room was filled with lazy chuckles and tired agonized groans.

“pfft… he he he,” Dust started to laugh, his voice hoarse and raspy.

“scale of one to speechless, how was my bro?” Classic grinned.

Dust opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He flushed a violent purple as he tried once more to speak. It was raspy nonsense. Classic started to really laugh at that. A few others joined in, making Dusty pull his hood over his head. Likely still drunk off his heat, Classic patted Dusty’s skull to comfort him.

Several minutes later breakfast was served. Everyone got plates. Dust hissed at Classic when he tried to nab a pancake off his plate. Papyrus shot them both looks that told them to cut it out. They did, for the most part. Papyrus sat next to them both, pulling Classic into his lap to feed him. Stayed curled around his shoulders, nuzzling him. Dust whined at the lack of attention he was getting. Papyrus smiled tiredly and pet his skull.

The action sent comfortable fuzz into this skull, making him sleepy. He lazily lounged on the mound of pillows, falling asleep. The last thought he had was how he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dust likes to be called pretty, thank you very much. He likes praise and attention. If you got a problem with it, fight me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think with a comment! I cherish every single one I get.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
